


Unsorted poems

by JenizaroFrank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenizaroFrank/pseuds/JenizaroFrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shorter than others. Various languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warden

Man of copper, struggling not to wither

Can't help but watch him rust awaiting for an end to come


	2. Bui is cool

Paws are soft and warm

Salty to the taste but cuddly to the heart


	3. Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanish

Aisladas las dos  
en el tiempo detenido,  
sin nada alrededor.  
Hace frío, pica el calor.  
A una la sangre se le heló,  
la otra parece que lloró,  
pero en realidad se derritió.

Sin embargo, tenían que decir algo.  
El silencio era el código,  
su respiración al unísono:  
el único ritmo.  
Ya que cuando una iba a decirlo  
la otra tenía la misma intención.  
Suspendidas al comienzo,  
así como el tiempo,  
se mantuvieron la dos.


	4. Which one

Eyes are so deceiving  
               or is it me?  
do I see a flowery insect or that flower pretends to be  
                                                                a fierce bug

Can't tell if a foreleg  
                  or a leaf  
pierced my now leaky heart with a gentle stroke  
                                                             just one

A clasp holds onto my heart  
                        not to let go  
but it drips within the claw and taints the flower below  
                                                                  wants it red

But the pink never fades  
                   stays strong  
because the plant has rooted over both ice and steel  
                                                  and it's a good spot


	5. (Simir) Nauta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ao3 formattting

**(Simir)**

(Entre los pocos que quedan)

(de los estanques muchos más)

(que ella no quiere admitir)

(tres viven entre sal y sol)

(una vive y los otros no)

(aún así es la que queda)

(de una fiesta, uno tras uno)

(quedaron tres y luego ninguno)

(con lluvia en sus cabezas)

(mantequilla en sus placas)

(corte de cuchara y su piel queda nada)

(babas y aceite, membrana que apenas protege)

(se desliza a pesar de los peligros)

(para terminar con cráneos rotos)

(y sangre en la concha forjada)

(la cabeza por ahí la debe tener)

(si no es que ya la basura la sacaron)

(en donde ellas dos y ella misma terminaron)

  **Nauta**

Lengua en ojos grandes y vacíos

halos dorados que no cambian de posición

y el foco nunca es un ojo extraño

más fácil reventarlos

a quienes osan no entender

simpáticos o no

y si están en sus zapatos peor

todos ganan un pisotón de charco

ahogados abrazando un ancla

o sus huesos vueltos papilla

incluso sonrojados en el mejor de los casos

una o dos cabezas por debajo

mucho mejor para no verlos

ni escucharlos hablar

lo cual se arrepienten de momento a otro

con la lengua enrollada

atrayéndolos a los gigantes

y a la pequeña bocona


End file.
